


Don't Take Gavin

by cherryrosetart



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mavin, Sad and Happy, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryrosetart/pseuds/cherryrosetart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based completely on the song "Don't Take the Girl" by Tim McGraw (though I'm not really a country fan, lol) but using Mavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Take Gavin

**Author's Note:**

> In the actual song, in the third section, she has a baby, but I didn't want to write an mpreg cuz that would have ruined the story. You have to read it to see what I used instead. =) Hope you enjoy it.

Michael’s dad was taking him fishing when he was eight years old. The sun was just peeking over the horizon as the two loaded up the car with all the necessary equipment; fishing poles, tackle box, and all the other amenities needed for the trip. Dad threw in a couple lawn chairs into the trunk, then glanced into the garage and smirked. He then grabbed one more chair as the sound of footsteps were heard approaching the two Joneses. Michael turned around and saw that it was the next-door neighbor’s adopted kid, Gavin getting closer. 

Michael huffed and pitched a fit, turning to his dad to complain when he noticed his dad bore a smile. “Dad, I don’t want him to go.”

“Why not, Michael? I think he’ll have a great time.”

“‘Cause he’s stupid, and I don’t like him.”

“Michael, don’t be rude. I invited him because I thought he might enjoy doing something like this. I talked to his parents already, and they’re fine with it. Besides, we can’t leave him behind. Can you at least _try_ to make him feel welcomed?”

“But dad, he’s so dumb. Why can’t one of my other friends come? How about Jimmy? Or what about Tommy? Why can’t my best friend, Ray come with us?”

“Because, Michael, Gavin is a very nice boy and I think he will be good for you to know. Besides, his parents are our friends, and I think the two of you should become friends too. Just get to know him; you’ll see he’ll probably end up being the best friend you could ever have.”

“Dad, please don’t take Gavin. Anyone else, but not him.”

“Sorry, kiddo.”

Michael crossed his arms and pouted, leaning against his dad’s car.

Gavin walked up to the two Jones boys, an eager smile donned on his precious face, as he carried a small fishing pole in his hand, ready to go fishing.

“Hi, Gavin. You look ready to go,” Mr. Jones said as he took Gavin’s pole and added it to the collection in his trunk. 

“Yes, sir. I’m very excited about going fishing. I’ve never done it before,” Gavin remarked, his smile only widening.

“Well, you’re in for a fun day.”

Mr. Jones got in the driver’s seat while the two younger boys got into the back. Michael still had his arms crossed, glaring occasionally at the blonde boy sitting beside him. Gavin was completely oblivious of Michael’s harsh stares, and swung his feet excitedly, watching the houses and buildings go by as they drove through the streets. 

The sun had just kissed passed the horizon as they arrived at the lake. The water was clear and still as the boys hauled their equipment to the edge of the dock, and set up their chairs. Michael still bore a bit of an attitude, sitting down on his chair and continued to cross his arms. Mr. Jones cleared his throat and gave Michael a stern look, and Michael knew that meant knock his shit off, or he would be in trouble. Michael released his arms, and sighed.

“Okay, boys, I’m going to teach you how to bait your hook. First you have to pick your worm--don’t worry, they don’t bite--then take your hook-”

“Ugh, they’re so slimy,” Gavin interrupted, having trouble picking up a worm.

“Stop being such a baby,” Michael chided, picking up a worm and dropping it onto the dock floor. He reached down to pick it up again, but it kept slipping out of his hand.

Gavin giggled, and Michael shot him a dirty look, but Gavin continued to laugh. Mr. Jones joined in with the laughter, and Michael couldn’t help but laugh with them. It was pretty funny, and the three shared a moment.

“Don’t worry about that one, Michael. Try another one,” Michael’s dad told him, and he nodded.

Once the two young ones had their worms in hand, Mr. Jones finished explaining how to hook the worm onto their line. 

“All right, now that you’ve got your worms on the hook, this is how you cast your line into the water. Hold tight to the base, press that little button right there--yeah, right there, that’s good--pull back, and release. Watch… like this.” Mr. Jones demonstrated how to cast the line, and the boys copied his exact moves--well, almost--and three worms sank into the water. 

Michael reached into the cooler placed behind Gavin’s chair, and pulled out a soda for he and his dad. Gavin looked at Michael longingly, eyeing the drink in his hand. Michael saw the look on Gavin’s face and sighed exasperatedly. 

“Did you want one?” Michael asked.

“Please?”

“Michael, get him one.”

“Okay…” Michael grabbed another soda and tossed it to Gavin, who nearly dropped his pole trying to catch the beverage. The drink hit the dock, but the pole was saved. 

Michael laughed under his breath, and Gavin started to laugh as well, finding the entire moment hilarious.

“Why are you laughing?” Michael questioned, a curious brow raised. 

“Because it’s funny. You’re a terrible thrower,” Gavin quipped delightfully. 

“I’m a terrible thrower? You’re a terrible catcher,” Michael exclaimed almost indignantly. 

Michael suddenly felt a tug on his line and fell forward a tad. “Oh, I think I’ve got a bite, dad.” He stood up to hold his bearings and steady himself as the fish tried to get away. “Dad, help; it’s trying to get away.” Michael jerked harder on the line, but he was yanked even farther forward.

Mr. Jones set down his pole against his chair and reached to grab his son’s arm when Michael wrenched forward and nearly fell off the dock. Gavin instinctively grabbed Michael by the arm, and held tightly. The two boys hefted the line, trying to reel in the catch, when another tug sent Michael flying toward the water. Gavin lost his footing and slipped, falling on his ass, but remained on the dock.

Michael swam to the surface, treading water, trying to grab the dock while his father laughed at his son’s plight. Gavin lied on his stomach and reached out, taking Michael’s hand, and tried to pull him up. Considering his light weight, he had a hard time pulling someone of equal, or possibly more weight than he, out of the water. Mr. Jones watched closely though, making sure that either boy was not in any immediate danger. 

Gavin was doing well though, considering the weight issue, and had Michael about halfway up the dock when his footing slipped, and both boys dropped into the water. By that point, Mr. Jones’ sides were splitting, as the two boys bobbed in the lake. The boys were laughing wildly too. Michael splashed Gavin in the face, and Gavin retaliated, and the fishing trip turned into a swimming party as well. The day seemed to go by so quickly once the fun started, and from that day forward, the two boys were inseparable.

++++++++

The same two boys, ten years down the road, and things had changed quite a bit in their relationship. Over the years, their friendship grew stronger, spending almost every waking minute together, as well as many nights slumbering at each other’s homes. Two years prior, they had decided that the friendship they had built was strong enough to take things to a new and different level. It was something they talked about thoroughly before making such a huge decision, and both felt it was the right move.

The boys were sitting outside Gavin’s house on the front porch swing; Gavin laid his head on Michael’s shoulder, and Michael had his arm wrapped around Gavin’s shoulders. They sat there watching the sun slowly set over the mountain, as the colors in the sky changed from blue to pink, to purple, then finally darkness.

“Hey, you wanna go see a movie?” Michael asked Gavin then pressed a quick kiss to the blonde’s lips.

“Yeah, sure. Sounds like it could be fun. What do you want to go see?”

“Something awesome, duh.”

“I hear there’s a new Marvel movie that just came out,” Gavin suggested. “Is that awesome enough?”

“Fuck yeah, it is. Let’s go see that.”

The boys got into Michael’s car, and headed for the movie theater. They made it just in time to see the movie they wanted without having to wait for the next one, which would have been about an hour. Throughout the movie, they quietly made snide comments about the characters, actors, scenery, and numerous other things, making each other laugh, and getting a lot of loud shushes from the other movie goers.

When the movie ended, they heard many a murmur about how rude they were as people exited the theater. They stayed behind to see what the end credits had to offer before leaving themselves.

“Oh man, did you hear that one lady? She was all, ‘oh my god, they were so loud. If they were my kids, I’d beat some sense into them.’” Michael mocked with a high pitched squeal in his voice that was both annoying and obnoxious. “I’d sure as shit like to see her try.”

They both laughed boisterously as they made a quick stop to the bathroom before leaving the building. They headed back to Michael’s car which was parked on the other side of the parking lot as the lot was almost completely full. Michael took Gavin by the hand, and playfully swung their arms together, purposely displaying their relationship for all to see. He even stopped to give his boyfriend a long, drawn out kiss as people walked by hissing and sneering at the couple.

Eventually they pulled apart and continued walking, the lot starting to lessen the closer they got to Michael’s car. Just before reaching it, a stranger jumped out from behind a tree holding a gun, and grabbed Gavin by the arm. 

“Just do what I tell you, and nobody gets hurt.” The man held the gun toward Gavin’s face, and Michael instantly raised his hands up. 

“Look, um, here, take my money, my wallet, take it all. Here uh… take this watch my grandpa gave me, it’s worth a shit ton of money.” Michael was scared the pickpocket was going to hurt Gavin, so he felt around his pockets for anything else he could give the man. “Here, take my car keys. The car is right over there. You can get out of here, and nobody has to get hurt. Give it a try… it’s a really good car. Please, just, don’t take Gavin, don’t hurt him.”

The man took the keys and eyed the car then back at Michael. He threw Gavin at him, and both boys hit the ground as the thief got into Michael’s car and drove off.

“Are you okay, boy?” Michael asked Gavin, checking him for any possible injuries. 

“I’m fine, just a little shaken up.” Gavin still looked scared though, and Michael abruptly wrapped his arms around Gavin, holding him tight. Gavin almost started crying. “That was really, really scary.”

“I’ve got you, boy, I’ve got you.” Michael gently rocked his boyfriend in his arms and they just sat there for a good ten minutes.

Gavin wiped the tears that he let fall off his face as he and Michael pulled away from each other. “You should call the police and let them know what happened.”

“Yeah, good idea.” Michael dialed 911 and reported the robbery, and told how the man had a gun. He gave a detailed description of the perpetrator as well as the specifications of his car including license plate. He explained where the robbery occurred, at what time, and which general direction he saw the man go with his car.

After that, Michael called his dad and told him what had happened and had him pick them up since they were too rattled to walk home. Gavin stayed with Michael for the rest of the night, and all Michael did was hold him, vowing to never let him go.

++++++++

The same two boys, five years down the road, and they felt like they had been living in a dream. They got a small apartment together, both got great jobs, and they couldn’t ask for more. Everything had fallen into place for them as if they were living a fairytale. Their lives were nearly perfect.

Gavin had learned to drive, thanks to Michael, and had bought a used car. Michael’s stolen car had been recovered, and that entire situation had been settled appropriately.

Michael had slept in that morning, not having to get up for work as he had the day off. Gavin had left much earlier to go to work, so Michael decided that he would surprise Gavin with a nice dinner when he got home. Michael spent the better part of the afternoon searching for recipes he thought Gavin would like, and finally settled with homemade tacos. 

He left the house to do a little shopping, finding all the correct ingredients to make his little surprise supper for the love of his life. He drove home, and splayed everything on the counter to make sure he had all that he needed. 

Michael started browning the ground beef and grated some cheese when he got a phone call from an unknown number.

“Hello?”

“Hello is this Michael Jones?” the voice on the other line asked.

“Yes, who’s this?” Michael asked a little irritated.

“Mr. Jones, my name is Louise, and I’m a nurse at Austin General. I’m afraid I have some news that you might not want to hear.”

“What sort of news?”

“You’re listed as Gavin Free-Ramsey’s emergency contact in his medical files, so we called you first. Sir, there’s been an accident.”

“Is Gavin okay?” Michael asked frantically.

“I think you should come to the hospital, and quickly.”

“Oh god…” Michael ended the call, and turned off the stove. He grabbed his keys, locked the apartment, and drove to the hospital.

Different scenarios played out through his mind. What sort of accident could Gavin have been in? Was it work related? How could it have happened? What could he have been doing that would cause something like this to happen?

Michael pulled into the hospital parking lot and ran inside. “Excuse me. I got a call about Gavin Free-Ramsey being here. Can you please tell me where to find him?” The nurse looked up the information and pointed Michael in the right direction. “Thank you.”

He ran fast down the halls, not caring if he wasn’t supposed to run, until he reached the room Gavin occupied. He opened the door and inside he saw his love hooked up to tubes and machines, Gavin lied on the bed unconscious. 

“Oh fuck…” Michael said as he entered the room and moved closer to Gavin. “How the fuck did this happen?” Michael looked in awe at the boy in the bed; Gavin looked like he had been in a terrible fight and lost. 

A nurse had followed Michael in to both check on Gavin’s status, and fill in the blanks. Michael turned to look at the woman noticeable tears filled his eyes. 

“Can you tell me what happened?”

The nurse examined Gavin’s vitals while she answered Michael’s question. “His chart says he was in a car accident. According to witnesses, he was driving through an intersection, and someone sped through a red light and slammed into him from the driver’s side. In my opinion, he’s really lucky to be alive.”

“Has he been unconscious the whole time?” Michael took Gavin’s hand, careful not to pull out the IV attached, and delicately smoothed his thumb over the blonde’s hand.

“Since they brought him in, yeah.” The nurse wrote down the information she obtained onto his chart, and gave Michael a small smile. “So far he’s in stable condition, but he may be unconscious for a while. Maybe you can take some comfort in that.” She exited the room, leaving Michael alone with Gavin.

“How the fuck could you let this happen? Weren’t you paying attention? Didn’t you see that fucker coming?” Michael choked back a sob; it was hard for him to see Gavin like this. He didn’t really blame Gavin, but he hoped that asking these questions would help wake the blonde.

Gavin didn’t respond; he just lied there on the hospital bed with a tube in his throat. The only sounds in the room were the machines beeping, and Michael crying softly. 

Michael sat there in the semi-dark room, holding Gavin’s hand, leaning his head next to his love’s side. He stayed like that for hours, hoping that Gavin would just squeeze his hand, or open his eyes, or something. Finally, he realized he should probably call Gavin’s parents, and left the room to make the call.

“Hi, Geoff, it’s Michael…” Michael sniffled trying to hold his composure. “Um, Gavin’s been in an accident. He’s here at Austin General, room-”

The sound of alarms blared in the background making it difficult for Michael to continue his conversation. He turned around to see what the commotion was, and saw nurses and doctors running into Gavin’s room, some of them yelling the words, “code blue.”

Michael dropped his phone and stared in terror as he watched them wheel Gavin out of the room, hearing a doctor say something about surgery. He couldn’t fight back his tears anymore. His worst fears were coming to life and he dropped to his knees.

Michael had never been a very religious person before even though he was raised to believe in God, but at that moment, he hoped that God was listening. “God, I know I haven’t really ever prayed before, except maybe at dinner with my parents, but right now, I need you. Gavin he- he might die and…” His tears were blurring his vision so he closed his eyes, trying to keep it together. “God, he can’t die, please. Please, don’t take Gavin. Take me instead, please. Let Gavin live, and I will gladly take his place. Please, God, please… save Gavin.” 

Michael fell forward against the floor and sobbed for quite a while. Someone finally touched his shoulder, and when he turned to look, he saw it was Geoff. Immediately, he embraced the older man tightly as Geoff’s wife moved around to the other side of Michael and hugged him too. 

For the next few hours or so, the three of them sat in the waiting room, waiting for any sort of news about Gavin’s condition. Michael continued to pray silently as they waited, neither of them really saying anything to each other, but worried none the same. A doctor finally approached the three and they all stood up.

“Are you Gavin’s family?” the doctor asked.

“Yes, how is he?” Griffon asked first.

“He’s stable. One of his broken ribs punctured a lung, but we caught it in time. He’s in ICU right now recovering. He might not be awake, but you may go see him; one at a time, please. We need to keep the area as sterile as possible.”

“Thanks, doc,” Geoff said appreciatively. 

“I think Michael should go in first,” Griffon said, and Geoff nodded.

“Go on…” Geoff urged.

Michael nodded and made his way to Gavin’s new room. He stepped inside and walked slowly to Gavin’s side. He swallowed the lump that seemed to form in his throat, and pulled a chair close to the bed taking a seat. Gavin was unconscious but there was no longer a tube in Gavin’s throat, but he had smaller tubes in his nose that hooked up to a tank of oxygen. He brushed some hair from Gavin’s face, and tried to smile though sadly.

“Hey… you really fucking scared me earlier, you know. I- I thought you were gonna- I fucking prayed… I would do anything for you though. I even told God that I’d take your place if he let me as long as he saved you.” It was difficult for Michael to hold back his emotions. He was devastated; he thought he couldn’t cry anymore, but the tears flowed like an open river. 

“You can’t fucking leave me, you hear me? You’re not allowed to do that. We’ve been through way too much shit for you to just bail on me now. So, you better fucking wake up and get better, okay?” Michael took Gavin’s hand and laid his head gently against their two hands.

It took a few minutes, but Michael moved suddenly when he thought he felt a squeeze to his hand. “Gavin?” Michael watched their hands, and the next time he witnessed the movement. “Gavin! Gavin, can you hear me?”

Gavin opened his eyes ever-so-slightly, the tiniest hint of a smile on the blonde’s lips, and Michael suddenly felt a sense of peace overcome him, as if he knew Gavin was going to be all right. He kissed the blonde’s hand as Gavin shut his eyes again, and fell back asleep.

“I love you…” Michael whispered. He closed his eyes and his thoughts took him back to the very moment when his dad took him fishing when he was just eight years old, and Gavin walked up to them with a silly smile and a fishing pole; the moment where it all started.


End file.
